Bound of Family light and Dark
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: you get only this Kids part bot part human the rest you have to read to find out Also looking for Names for the Three of them opps should not have said that.
1. Chapter 1

You, Me, and the twins

**_filled with After losing all four key the Bots go out looking for engorge for the fights they have a head of normal Miko tag along with Jack in tow When they find pod and jack set one of make it scan the room_**

You no Miko you're going to get us killed one day Jack yelled over the sound of blaster do you mean Jack she said in a shapeless time the bots stay you need to stay at the base you fallow like a onetime i also most got use killed .The time we were trapped on a runaway train, that time we had to go. OK how about the time jumped in bulkhead when he save the others and Me and Raff came after were safe wit bulk Anyway I said to name one time .And any way you know you love coming to see the Good stuff in saying if you too are done with you lover spat we have a job to teens blushed and took an award step Arcee what are we looking for asked Miko to not trying to let the joke she made get to her. I do not have a clue what it is but it on a with that time to watch Miko like a T.V to keep her from doing something on guys do you think I'm going to let some monster out if I'm a we do and you know you would just to see it smash stuff. Miko pouted and heated that jack know her so well. Bulkhead called from outside the room that they were like little a little Cliff and Arcee with made Arcee give him the shut up look (knowing it true)look back at the computer she found something that gave her a bad called bulk after she read what the odd looking pod was for she then called the Base to see if they should blow it up or steal she was about to find out a group of con came in blasting mashing the computer forcing them to take cover. I n the other part of the room next to one of the two wired pods Jack and Miko where looking around not touching anything but the tuned his head a way from her for 30 sec only to see her on top of one of the really not even 30 sec of not being watch and OH come on jack what's the worst thing that can happen? We die in a painful way that would be your fault. You're a real downer some time. I mean AAA, Jack rush to see what happened to her only to see her laughing saying my Jack was going to try to kill Miko he stepped on something Making the pod light same time the bots came running in saying it time to go only to see the now glowing what did you do was the first thing the both said? She said with a little it wasn't me this time Jack did it. The pod started to Scan the all-around the tolled bulk to pick up the pod feeling it be best not to have a bot that looks like one of them running around they open the ground bridge when more con showed up shooting only to grazing the pod before the bridge shut.

(On The _Nemeses_)

Magnetron sat in his throne room asking Knockout Why do I have to scantily have to fail yet He has not scraped Lord I not my fault that the pods were found and one was taken. The pod had hidden trackers he did not know where that it still after it was the only other one that was not blown up if the not a complete loss having scanned the bots that were in the room so they now would have a clone of one of them anyone of the being part of scanned in the before the peons shoot the scanner to scrap. I just have to copy my con codes to it and a new fighter slowly walking to the pod looking it over he slaps Knockout across the room telling him to be using his code would only make a neither under handed bots. Then pulling his blade out unless you're ready to retire? That they would be use his own making this Sparking ready for greatness.{ego mush}now then do try not to fall me when I'm my lord i do my best not to.{meg is out) Nana ya big blow hard it all way the same do that or I'll isn't random bad way to die! Sometime I wonder if I'm on the right sound wave how long have you been here .Sound wave replay the event from knockout being slapped to him saying blow hard. You're not going to show the boss that you know what he'll do to me? Sound wave played the slap in a loop for a minted before walking knows I hate you right?

[Back with team prime]

The bots had sent a few hours going over the pod look for anything that may endanger the base or the find nothing the doc bot Ratchet white to work to trying to find out why it was different from a normal pronto-form pod. To no luck the pod system were in to bad a shape to study without kill the bots every one shocked that it was holding twin was first to say let's wake them up already! Arcee agreed with her say that they did need the help if not in the field they could help in the base till full ready to fight. They all looked a the prime waiting for the next Told them to awaken their new comrades and that Smokescreen would be in charge of the till they are ready for field work or to help Ratchet around the who going to watch him ask Arcee dryly? No sooner that Ratchet opened the pod he yelled as if he( the same yell when he say I needed that)when the other looked in to see two small human was a little boy and a girl both sleeping peaceful as if the world was ask what the bots look like not able to see only for a stunned bulk head to pick her up giving her a nice said cute but wanted to know why to new babies were in the pod and not two bots as she walked over to try to pick one of the babies looked to Ratchet for answers only for him to have no slowly picked up the little girl as she started to wake was small but had a Wight to her golden brown eye much like Miko' little angel opened her eyes and started to a level that jack called Miko tried to come her down but to no such luck the other Baby opened it eyes as if it was knowing the other was crying which some step off a small power surge zapping She fainted Jack was Calling his mom.(the call to June) Mom we need you over at the base now her phone was low so it started to cut only heard a few words Them being mom ,new-born Babies, Miko, and ran to her car after the word babies She broke a few law getting to the Ran in seeing right to Miko's aid after tending to her she walked over to the two babies who were being watched by looked them over once then turn to jack. He had a bad feeling that made him back up and cover his June garbed and shake Jake like a rag yell why you make me a grandmother so wholesaling Wake up asking what turned to ask her Asking how long had her and Jack been together and why she did not tell her? Miko was at a lost know really knowing what June meant she said they been together for 11 mouth from the day she followed him into the ally to now. June grabbed her son once more yell she been pregnant 90% of you knowing her you are die young man. Everyone move to stop her as they told her what happened.

(Back in the con lab)

Well sir the new con all done and it a girl all ready to kill in her dad's up you fool and open the pod you fool. Knock down what is this creature and where is my warrior/ You 10 sec to tell me before I scrap you for good. Sound wave walked in show Megatron what he found out about the pad was made to how bots for 50% organic and the 50% frown and ordered some Vehicles to get rid of to see then blown away by a force filed sec later. An evil grin Maybe I will have some use for you after all young the dark spawn look at her father evil eye matching her own purple eyes. The end for now


	2. Chapter 2

Come on we hide giant robots what could two babies do?

**_It been lest the a mouth from the two high breed baby where team had coped with it so far but were uneasy a the lack of con had been spent a large amount of time helping Ratchet look after the new breeds look at their power reading and working to fill their needs for the bot parts of only other problems was when Fowler first saw them like jack's mom seeing them jack and Miko thinking that the kids were made the normal way (if you do not know ask your mom or dad not me). And had the be a man speech take care for the woman and kids. (Again not me you should ask). Only for them to tell how the little ones were started to wounded what people think he does in his free time he other was the kids had a few that were a little hard to handle. The little girl now named Aika after Miko grandmother .She make shock fields not as powerful as the one the Zapped Miko but it was not fun getting hit by other baby now named Jack Jr Miko's idea she wanted to mess with him )less active and let loss power after his sister did (whenever she hungry or fussy .June said if they most likely will get worse over time as all babies threw wraps up the time 4 day skip for the for the cons they had a it bad Sound wave looked up human babies and sent Laser beak for what they would tried to see what make her tick {key word tried}. She was spunky to start but it she plan did not like the pawns around her. scans of her brain showed it was advance far more the it should be for a new-born any could tell thing a part like those around her.( not the Vehicons no one can well maybe Steve but he was a grad at the door she liked him.) the only others she let in were Dread wing, Sound wave ,And her father Mega torn. Hum I think I'll start with Laser beak return. ,_**

Yes my lord what is it that you wish of me? I wish to know the status of the laser beak return and of the beck has just for the Sparkling she has damaged 12 drones and put knockout into the wall 13 she is from now on greened well it seem she enjoyed her playtime then hand his master a report of the finding so far. He look over was 12 pounds, Her power out pout was that of a top rank con but she only need small dips to enjoyed hurting others (mostly KO).Now of it really was news after all she was formed from his being power was her birth right. Knockout yelled for help as if the ship was under they walked into the Med bay they saw him pin down by blaster fire. It was as if it was only for they looked only to she the sparkling cooing at her father as if nothing happened. When he orders Knockout to tell him what happened he pointed to the little monster she had her small hand holding laser beak happy as could be told she saw his face. She shoots a small blast the same as Laser beaks. Mega torn asked why her being able to copy blasters in the report. k.o said she just stated doing it and can you make her stop before she scraps me for lord I think it would be wise to give the sparkling a name one suiting for the role she will one day play. I think you are right Dread wing I for see grand things for little Solus she will serve me will in the coming knockout try not to die I want you to study her new they walked out let his faith take hold of him.(outside the med room) Maters may I ask why you gave her the name of a Prime. I gave her that name only for when I renew our home world she will be the first of my primes her power and my will know no match. I understand my master, but what do we do for her hobby of blasting knockout? Mm from some of sound waves research it says let her grow out of bad habits not to force we will not act till it is a problem. (You can tell him a happy dad).

{Now back to the bots.}

Come on Jack what the worst thing that could happen? Let's see do you want what you could do or the twins? Ha-ha funny but come on they can't stay locked up in the best all the time they go crazy. Miko you're the one that going nuts knot them and you just want to see what they do. No what make you think that's my plan I just want to go out and let them see outside.{and if they blow up a mail box or blow the power grade it just be a bounces}.Your mom event said it be a good plan to take them out for a few hours now and then. I doubt that if she did say that and you could prove it I buy you lunch and some new really I have her on the phone now she like to have a word with you.{Miko 1,Jack 0}.Ok mom I'll take them out yes I get her something nice.(on June's side it good to your taking your girlfriend and the new family that not funny me and Miko are not...Jack let get moving Mam needs some new boots. Your ladies calling Jack you should get going. I'll get you for this mom just know I love you to jack.{the longest 33 sec car ride later ever}

Then got to the mall and headed to get Miko some a new outfit (on Jack poor sap) the walked to the nearest shoe store for the start of Jack bad looked at nine pair of boots and some Heels {when she thought Jack was not looking) She keep the twins next to her so if the blow something up she see it first. Jack hang back waiting to pay for the watched her play with the twins and pick out her new paying she said of for the rest my new outfit as she headed for ...(you can guessed where.)yup hot topic! Jack had an odd feeling of being watched but shrugged it did he know that both Miko's host parents, and some two teen girls where watching them. Miko found a top, and skirt fast already know what she only needed two more things.(yes she needs those it something for you to think about ) She called jack who was standing at the door with the twins not wanting to see the panties on the wall as his mind walked over to the dressing room not looking at the wall to see Miko's head stink out as she tooled him what she picked. He asked if this was all so they could to get a known I need two more growled and asked what was the last things she poked her head out saying she not telling. Jack look back at her catching the mirror in the changing room see what she need.(ya he gets eye full ! :D) Making him grab the twins and bolt for the looks clueless for a bit then thinks what would make him do to look at herself and c two thing that would do the trick.{ put the C the just to tell the details)She redressed in her own clothes and walked over to the twin both started to cry .They cried over the song playing in the of the works said it was cool the blocked out Call me maybe.(I like the song but it everywhere it get to you.) They paid then feed the twins some mike mixed with I'm not going to make a Enorgon gas joke Yet) Jack and Miko did not make eye contact heading to the food twin were sleeping with peaceful looks on their saw Jack's smell and .So it was not as bad as out right? No fires, no flashed ford looked back on the day so far and grin thinking of stopped to ask him if he enjoyed it so much because he saw her Bra fell over ,As her host parents walked up to where shocked to hear what she got an evil look from them before the told her she needed to get her thing out of there asked why she had to they said we send up for you not you and your children We will be sending you back to Japan for your real parent to handle you as they see this is not good at are we going to do? I have no clue. {a week later in The Darby home} Miko, June the twins and Jack were trying to think of a way to help asked what her mom and dad say the last time she talked to them. Miko said the only words that made her school, give up babies, never she the boy also told her they becoming to haul her back to Japan on the 21 of this looked at her and asked if she packed to go back then? Miko looked set her oddly before asking told her it was asked where was going to meet them hoping she did not tell she was in his someone started to knock on the door.{this will get awkward }. Jack got up to open the door only to run over by a short women that smelled like airline beer.{and here comes the awkward}She turned to see him on the then started to hit him over the head yelling what have you done to me little girl.(to those keeping count it mad moms 2 ,Jack -10) As Jack was get beat up once 's dad and Grandmother walked in after she Miko's face as she greeted them .Then pulled her mom off Jack before got killed(or hurt his face she liked it the way it was).They all sat down Jack got some ice for his head and them everything they wanted to know(cutting out the time they almost die, the bots and what the twin really are.) After that it was a bit of quite hateful looked .when they asked to see the twin face to looked to his mom His mom looked to Miko then back to said they were with their aunt Arcee for the walked off saying he would call her to bring them home now. Miko granny asked if they had any photos of them took out her phone and show her the last pic she took of the twins and told her their names That the boy's name after Jack and that the girl's named Aika after her smiled at the use of her grilled her and June about Jack and her time in grandma asked if she could use the restroom and walked out the room but not before hearing Miko answer an odd question that made her turn were the twins made? Miko trying not to be tried up by said in a cave in the Darter (not the right thing to say!) Her family looked and June looked at as she thought about what she her Mather and Father yelled thing in Japanese.(bad word just for the clueless to know)Jack walked back in the house after thinking if he should run away or he ran into Old Aika who asked him two which way to the rest told her it was on the two was how he felt about Miko ,for him to say she made his life wilder grandmother then the smiled walking away say only you two were getting married then she get to stay and be happy.(ya granny give him the way out and yes it up ! #!$ creek.) Jack now had to only way to help team prime ,Miko and the it only cost his dating life.(not that he has women he know is older sister figure, his mom or wants to kill and or rape him,)He pulled up his big boy pants and walked to face Miko knew he had to make it. So the first thing he did was sit close to Miko and wrap his arm around noticed and wounded what he was doing.(also she thought you pick now to start hitting on me hours from be dragged back home you ass!)Miko had no clue what was going on, she looked at him thinking how much she going to miss him and the team(mostly him).She watched him talk in his I mean it face which to her meant I got you back when you do something had flash back to all the thing she did with first ride with him on Arcee, him saving heron the train, in the cave so thought maybe she should need to stop being crazy at least by 5%.She looked over to her mom asking her out think she just says yes knowing that she Dad passes out as she ends the looks at June who face was red like a school girl who just saw her crush asks Jack what she just said yes told her she said it true that they were getting married when school ends in a right all my mom's trying to kill you made me forget ha-ha.

The end for no... Crap! Arachnid who'd you get in here the guy at the door let me in and I did not kill fired if I live! You will for now. I want you to write me in the story. What and who that going to work. Oh your smart think of some thing or I could clip of you. No needs for that I have something in mind just tell me how you get free. I love to! (Help me!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**She back and want a family of her own (help!)**_

**_Well if you looked at the last part you Airachnid ordered i mean asked me to put her in the story. Then she told me how she got off her ice. Sent a lay out of everything she did from then. She had me under wraps till I got it done. So here you go. I hope she does not come back to kill me! Back at the Base: _Arcee was helping Ratchet study the twins who a few day ago started to grow glowing hairs on their heads and they also started crying for Jack and Miko and Jack. (It was got to Ratchet) When she got a call from Jack asking her to get the twins to his house as fast as she Told Jack He was testing them and he would not let them go till..(Small expedition) It was followed by Jack know i needed that. Arcee said never mind I'm on my she was heading out she stopped for her Daily check on her most hated she looked over the pod she did not see little Jack start to let out power melting a power relay as she picked them up in their car chairs.**

After about 20 min Airachnid started to come to and ripped her way out of the pod. {Move over winter boy mama's got work to wait you oh never mind!} After I wake up from my long nap. I was a little foggy to how and where I it came back that sled plate Arcee beat me knocking me in to that pod. I made a note to thank her for that a lighter note I knew the only place I could be was there after "elegantly" cut my sail door open then started my little tour. I found their enorgon stores and helped myself .after that I looked around to see if Arcee was around so I could scrap her when her guards down but she was gone. I just knew she was with my Jack thinking him safe from me it burns me of Jack I was burning up in a different way having knew missed are little dates. I got to what I think was the core room seeing the doctor of the bots working on something. After a quick chat with him I started to read what he was working when I found out what's been going on when I was my optics shined know this rock now had a few new things for me to hunt. I started to copy the date as I read it was a page turn to say the report was on what made them up they had part of Jack DNA.I was upset he some Glitch come along and took my jack away. Look over the rest of the report to see who was the other part to make up the new prey i soon be hunting.(thinking it was Arcee )The shock almost offline me see it was a Human girl named Miko Without me jack must have need to fill the downloading the rest of the twin info it was rudely intruded by three bots two I knew and the last one who was kind of cute not like my Jack but worth playing with before ripping out his same time a flash to my right show Arcee coming back from were ever. I zoomed past her say i wish we could have a girl time but i had to go. I made it throw the space bridge be for it shut and just keep flying. I wished i had looked were the base was but it was to later .I had to make plans for what to come but it hit me if the bots had to cute little cons maybe have one or two taking up set my next stop for me, but I stopped at a body shop one my way. The workers were so nice I let them live they gave me the spa tremendous for free. I was going to get a new paint job but knowing it may get messy on the cons ship I set for later that took some doing but I found the ship. I creep on like the wind calling some fighters. I knew I need them soon. I head to the room with the most guards. I killed them fast not knowing what I would find. I was shocked to see KO smashed into a wall. It warmed my spark to see him like almost made me fill sorry for I saw what know that I was looking for She was small and cute. The kind of cute I like to cut open and see what make it fell of the wall waking up and standing up. Then I webbed him back to the wall. After is little chat I found out the little deer's name it was under welling to say the least. I took all the notes they had and the cute outfit they had for her in the lab before we took was our less the Sec before the alarm got set off. {I took too long picking her outfits and forgot to kill KO.} I ran into Sound wave but some of my bugs cut him. I can't stand that faceless mute. Be for long we were out with the world at are i got the free paint job we head to a cave I set up before I was put on ice. I looked throw the date on it little one She read out like the other two but she had a power the other did not show or did not have at could copy a bots Powers and could come in handy later on down the line. I wanted to see her do it the their test show she does it when she feels like started to gene some respect from me she was small but did not take much from any took some doing but I got her to copy my legs I was like a loving mother seeing her take her first steps. (With her spider legs). I was not feeling the name she had so I thought of one that more suiting to something I be taking my time to rise. I thought for a bit and came up with widow. I feed her making my plans for I put her to sleep a little web told her she soon have some little playmates but she have to handle some things first. I made a list of two dos

Acree

That Miko girl

Hunt (Jack)

The other two kids

In my happen (forced) family Tomorrow going to be a fun day sweet!


	4. Chapter 4

**_ I wish this was a nightmare_**

**_So far Miko's family in Jack's house trying to take her and the twins back to Jack tells them him and Miko are getting Married.(To keep from her life going down the tubes.)Airachnid Is free and has taken the last of the Half breed kids {Her name as of now is Widow Solus Thanks to my friend who oder me to name her that. she has a way of making me do things.) And is planing to kill Arcee and Miko for be to close to her Jack and She like to kill. Now And with out saying Jack life going from oh #$%^ to a level that I have to make up a work just to tell how bad it let start this train werck!_**

Jack was sitting in his room looking over the path he sent him self down. The act of making Miko's family think they plan together married way before the twins were to be consed It made her mom change her song was loving and kind for the rest of the stay. When Acree showed up to drop off the kids Him and Miko filled her into the pit Jack dug them knew she was giving him a was in bike from but he felt the they walked back into the house Miko Grandmother almost ripped his arms off getting to the some pictures and other cooing over the little ones need to 's mom asked if she was breast feeding the for her to yell no in shock. Jack mind flew away after that never really think of boobies and Miko at once him mind ran was snapped out of it by his Miko's family was ready to go then asked June to drop them at the nearest motel so they could get some sleep and change their started to fallow them but her mom and grandmother stopped her saying you can stay here after all you to(( know )) each other all to just not make anymore babies before they tied the not. Jack heard what they said and stood there lost in Miko tried to snap him out of it she fallowed his eyes looking right at her chest slapped him playful {blushing} saying you could keep your hands off me till the wielding right? Jack Looked at her saying that not funny putting the twins to called tell the only thing that could make his day worst then it Airachnid is free so be on both know she going to come for you the first chance she Arcee keep i'll in touch if any thing i could get hit bye a truck and fall into a coma that a good way well time to sleep on the floor, up side i get my bed i soon have to share with my fake Wife life Is not Shut up i'm trying to sleep!

{the next morning}

Come on we should get they up or we are going to miss the best shopping right dear hit the shops early you knock the reps off gard. Mother it a wedding dress shop on a Tuesday morning.I good point let get them they walked in the room they saw Miko layed out a crosss the bed Jack on the floor and the twins playing with toys in their 's mother said it was cute to see them she picked up the twin and odered her husben to wake the kids a award perid of geting drive to the towns dinner for breakfast. They told them that they told eveyone in Miko's sent money to pay for everything they need. Her uncle sent 5000.00 form a bet he lost about her get married. (the bet was she have to have a set up marrge do to her being nuts.) They were giving them a bugit of 7000.00 dollors bluk of with going to the really think when his mouth opened. Said why not just get his mom's dress refitted for said that it be good plan.(even if he was just being a smart ass.) The twin stared to get restless so jack and Miko took them outside for a walk.

I side the dinner

June i like to ask you some thing about Jack and you? Alright what do you want to know i mean we are going to be family soon. Your right ok then .(evil simile) How do you fell about this whole thing happening.I raided Jack to to put family be for any thing.I'm glad to know that (not) Will his father be their? (She hit a nervr) No he has not seen me or Jack for years. I'm srooy to hear that.(target locked bitchyness ready to fire.) Who ole were you and your ex husben when you married? we were in our frist year of collage.(keep com June you can fight her yet.) Miko's Father could feel the hate in the room and so could every other thing in the room living or told them he was going to check on his she back in the Holtle resting.{cut away hour away)Come on black jack Grandy want to cler out this hi roller table befor they know i'm black Hrg takes you all to school here you can step back if you can't keep up.

{Outside }

Well Miko how does it feel know you be Miko Darby? Jack joked know he want to yell in till he fainted. Miko said it not so bad even if getting your eye to look at my face is I not your falte i got it going on. Miko you just have to push a joke to the point it crepy hu? As they yucked it up Some kid form school walked Darbey a voice like evey guy who picks in high school hi Vanc how it going?( i forgot his name and do not really care in that fact.) Sitting with you only friends? Oh wait the smart one missing so it just you and you runty grilfirend then. She not my grilfriend Vance she my... Jack saw Miko's Dad walking over to them and most like could hear what ever they say.{the fallowing 30% he has to 70% to shut up this tool it a guy thing we all do this a lest once a week} She my Wife And the two kids are ours.(mick drop and what!?) Miko was shocked to see Jack say it like he did but liked started cheacking the twin to hide her snickers in from the reactions.{think the face of see two girls one cup)Miko's dad walked out after seeing the faces of the kids say it time to go get June dress so they could get it he wanted to get the two alph mom's aprt before they tried to kill each other. {Miko to Jack well the end well a pain you know that.

End for now


	5. Chapter 5

Game changing play date

So far Miko's family in Jack's house trying to take her and the twins back to Jack tells them him and Miko are getting Married.(To keep from her life going down the tubes.)Airachnid Is free and has taken the last of the Half breed kids {Her name from now on is Widow Solus Thanks to my friend who order me to name her that. she has a way of making me do things.) And is planing to kill Arcee and Miko for be to close to her Jack yet again dug him self deeper after a family Miko's mom and Dad head home to Japan for work but return in a few cons are starting to make a move. you in for something good.

(The Cons med bay)

Lord Magatron I have good news for you!Do tell Knockout and be sure it worth my time.I have found the little who did you mange that after weeks of I looked throw the med scans of showed that every few days she would let out a weak flash of power show she older she get the stronger they become and now i can track the next pulse will go off in the next 5 to 6 you failure were starting to out wight you uses. Now I need something to full my day now that I will not be ripping out your gear box. Thank you my lord I'm going to watch the scanners now.I'll report when i can pin point the corner Sound wave replaying ok face in a mocking way.{out side the room} I hate that smog mute think it be hard to insult someone with out talking but he make it so good slugging Gaulish.(I'm sorry for the bad words but they are needed) After 4 hours of fear full watching They found the place at gory in the bad lands. Ok ran to tell his master.

(now to mama spider 2 hours before they are found)

Dada da Airachnid hummed as she was getting touched up by her Favorite painter named Marcy.(age 15 silver hair Emo tomboy type her dad owns the place)She let them live for the fact they did good also like use Marcy (age 15 silver hair) as a babysitter. She also get some new outfits for Window.(Gothic Lolita dress) Airachnid told Marcy of her countless hunts and how she only had one failure was jack a human how some how trapped her spark. Marcy in an odd way looked up to Airachnid as a mother.(not the kill stuff cuz she can the I'm a woman who's beautiful yet I will kill you if I have to)Airachnid asked her to help her with a play date she been she could meet up and kill Acree and Miko and get the wanted Marcy had to do was watch Widow and be bait. (Marcy's not crazy she know it do a live or dying) So after she sent Jack,Miko,and Arcee the invite and in a good reason to come they head to the meeting place all doled up and ready to kill.

(THE BOTS BASE)

Arcee,Miko you have to see this it going to blow your if your trying to show me that video of the dog on the bike Miko showed it to me already. No wait when did she show you that?We have girl time your not the core of our world.(O.O)Any way it a e-mail i want to show you. Did you mom post more baby pic of you Me and Arcee picked some good ones out for her to said she message (face book sends him into doom once more) them to you before she put them did what!? when?Girl time you mom count in it no it from Airachid she calling us you should have said that let I'm going to scrap that it She calling Me and Miko why she call me out too I never met her? No clue but she Has a girl who she plans to kill if one of us is a no we both know she do so you two hope i get to go to a giant robot cat fight!(and she did not have to fallow them)

(The factory she took jacks mom)

It nice to see you all l been so wrapped up in taking care of little Widow and it all but killed my free time. Alright spider lady let who ever she is go and tell us what you want. Miko what did we say about not making the crazy hunter come on what the worst she can want to rip me apart and put me next her bed in a jar and she likes me. Aw my Jack I'm past all that i plan to keep you in one piece just frozen.(like a cuddle toy).Well you got to like how far she plans. Any way let get this And they say it hard to find a good Miko go see what up with the girl worst comes to worst bridge out all of you.(Miko that pointed at you)Let go find her Miko the we call for back way i want the cat fight it going be rad. Really Miko do i have to drag you ?Like to see you try Darbyyy! Hay put me down you i hate being picked up like next time do what i that cute I wish it was a sick bug Airachnid.I know the only cure is ripping your spark bad i'll just have to put you fight played out like all their letting up a lot of yelling and gigling .Ariachnid wed Acrees's right use the same hand to grab Airachnd hand taping them both into a one hand brawl.(yay they are stuck so let check the kids)

(The Kids)

Yo who ever your name is we are here to save you and out so i can go watch the fight popped her head out from behind some crates shhing Miko.(ya they going to get a long well)They ran over to seeing she was holding a small and fussy little told them she was trying to put her to sleep before Miko started also told what was really she jeluse i marrying Jack and wants him to play house with her as her pet.(take it their if you want to)Sweet an older woman jelling on me . how is that a good thing Miko i not seeing you rock girl and on top of the he is cuter then she said so you can add me to your jelling I just give up all women i meet are nuts.I'm just have to live with you say something Jack? No two crazy girl keep talking and Jack tried to review his were snapped put of there world by Arcee and Airachnid crashing in to the building after be shoot by star scream and some drones.(they are still trapped.)Jack told Miko call for little help as the cons open no time prime run in pick up the two fems and ordered the kids run in to the Arcee wake up to see a equally banged up spider make a deal with prime as she passed back out. End


End file.
